


Rumors

by xLexiChan



Series: A Raven and a Snake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Scott, Harry Potter AU, Interruption, Romance, Underage - Freeform, gryffindor allison, hufflepuff kira, mention of malia/kira, mention of scott/allison - Freeform, not sex but implied, ravenclaw lydia, slytherin malia, slytherin peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Rumors, how simple they are and how accurate </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored

Lydia is bored only in _his_ class. 

He always picks on her when it comes to an extremely difficult question that he knows others could never have been able to answer, and he knows she's smart. 

But Lydia stares at the soft blue eyes that match Ravenclaw, her green eyes that color Slytherin on them staring back as she just softly replies, _"I don't know."_

The rumors always show up whenever Lydia is called on, and frankly they got tiring, no new ones. How she loved gossip. 

Allison Argent is her best friend from the Gryffindor house, and Allison is always the one to tell her the rumors that come to be. 

"Peter Hale and Lydia Martin have a little closer relationship." Allison recites while they sit in the courtyard. Looking at the notes she's had taken of multiple people. 

"Another." Lydia leaned over her shoulder. 

"Peter let Lydia know the password to Slytherin for unknown reason." Allison replied. 

Clicking Lydia's tongue before both laughed. 

"Or _Peter has a secret and it always happens in Detention with a certain blonde._. These are all about having sex." Allison closed her book.

"Nothing exciting." Lydia shrugged her shoulders. 

"Granted, it's _true_ , but rumors will ruin your reputation, whereas some people actually approve of this or plainly don't care." Allison looked at her. 

"I know. And the rumors of you and Scott are still going, huh?" Lydia grinned, turning to look at her. 

"Lydia." Allison laughed.

Well, the only person to actually confirm these rumors weren't just Peter or Lydia, but Kira and Malia— Hufflepuff and Slytherin students who are secretly dating, but not that hard to point out. Of course, Detention set and they had to come a-knocking.

Malia Tate is a Slytherin dormitory girl whose father is Peter, as for Kira, she's from Hufflepuff like most of her family. 

The time they found out, well. 

It happened to be when Lydia was shirtless, bra straps at her elbow with Peter in between her legs with his shirt completely unbuttoned. 

They all stared at one another, and the most concerned one was actually Kira, whereas Malia just stared— 

"Well, this is awkward." Peter said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to down my eyes with bleach now, thank you dad." Malia forced a smile while treading off down the hallway with Kira following in pursuit, the door shutting behind while Lydia and Peter actually let a laugh. 

Aside from that, there has been less rumors and its thanks to Malia, who kept on threatening people on making them, but also distancing herself from Lydia.

Lydia had only two years left in the school, and by damn is she going to let it waste with school and studies. 

No, it'll be full of Peter Hale.


End file.
